That Summer
by KnightSlayer
Summary: ...Hermione falls for the person she least expects, leaving confusion, strong emotions, and a very stunned George Weasley. HGGW (rated for some language and later fluff)
1. Why George Weasley?

Heey all, KnightSlayer here. Well, this is my first fic..well, my first posted fic on any website, so be nice to me!! I'm really going to try!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own any characters whatsoever, only the plot of this story.

A/N: Hermione might be somewhat OC, but that's just how I write, so..you'll have to live with that. I tried to get as close to her personality as I could though. Thanks for taking time to read my story!!

* * *

Hermione Granger sat on the bed in the spare bedroom of the Weasley home, reading _Hogwarts; A History_ for the thousandth time, when she heard laughter outside. She turned her attention towards the window she had opened earlier, and peered out of it. The Weasley's were certainly enjoying their summer day it was meant to be spent. Ron and Ginny were busy making water balloons, Fred was getting ready to spray water in George's face, and George was getting ready to push Fred into the bushes. Yep..another lovely summer day at the Burrow.

Hermione sighed as she gently placed her hand under her chin and watched them with amusement. Sometimes she wished she wasn't such a bookworm, and that she wasn't so serious all the time, but that's just who she was. Of course watching them be who they are without getting in trouble was quite amusing...they referring to Fred and George. At school that kind of behavior would get them detention.

"Enough of this, I'm going to go outside and enjoy myself," Hermione said out loud, slamming her book on the desk. She looked out the window one last time before she went out of the room, down the stairs, and outside to where her friends were.

Leaning against a wall, she outwardly smiled as she watched them fool around and be themselves. It was something she..well, somewhat enjoyed seeing..wait a minute!? Enjoyed seeing them be themselves!? She mentally smacked herself.

" 'Mione! Nice of you ta join us!" Ron screamed at her from across the yard as he got smacked in the face with a water balloon. She tried to hold in a laugh, but at that point it just could not stay in anymore.

"Good on-" Hermione was cut short by getting a mouth full of water.

"Yeah! Good one!" She heard a voice say. Having her eyes full of water, all she could hear were the voices. When she eventually rubbed her eyes and spit the water out of her mouth, she noticed two red heads standing about ten feet away from her, triumphant smiles on their faces.

"Fred...George..." Hermione warned, coming near them. When she noticed a look of fear flood into their eyes, a wry smile appeared on her face.

"Now, that's not fair. Since you caught me off guard, I get a free shot!" She said, her eyes shimmering with revenge.

"Wait-" SPLASH. Before the twins could respond, Hermione had grabbed the hose and completely soaked them from head to toe, not even giving them a chance to run.

After her few seconds of glory, she turned off the hose and started laughing uncontrollably. Finally getting the twins back for everything they had done to Harry, Ron, and herself, revenge had been oh so sweet. Fred and George, still standing there dripping wet, couldn't say a word. Their mouths hung open long enough for Hermione to notice.

"You know, if you keep doing that, a bird just might build a nest in there," She said, walking up to them as they closed their mouths quickly.

"Children! Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called from inside the kitchen. They all turned around and hurriedly headed back towards the house, the smell of delicious food filling their noses.

Hermione followed them silently, not really knowing why. She was suddenly startled by a tapping on the shoulder, and almost leapt sideways into a nearby bush where the Gnomes supposedly liked to stay during the night. She slightly turned her head to see who it was.

"Don't scare me like that Fred!" She exclaimed, holding her chest lightly to calm her fast-paced breathing. Suddenly the twin shook his head.

"I'm George!" He whined, slightly looking exasperated. Hermione could feel the heat rising in her face.

"Oh..I'm sorry. You two look exactly alike..I'm surprised you can tell yourself from the other." She commented, trying to cover up for her earlier mistake of mixing up the twins. But she is right: How can you tell them apart?

"Anyway, I was going to tell you that was pretty good how you got us soaked back there." George said, his eyes sparkling with pride.

Before she could say 'Thankyou', she was ushered into the house and was seated in between Ron and Ginny, right across from the twins.

As she ate the food, something inside of her was twisting and turning. It was a feeling she hadn't had before, except for when she had that small crush on Harry and the slightly bigger crush on Ron, but it was even bigger than that. Her eyes wandered around the room until Fred snapped his fingers in front of her face. She shrugged and continued to pick at the food on her plate. Once she was finished, she stood up and took her plate to the sink, only to have it snatched from her by none other than George Weasley.

"Nah ah ah..I'll wash the dishes. You don't want to prune your hands, now do you?" He sounded somewhat serious, but was somehow mocking her. She rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm.

"Very funny. But from now on you get to wash my dishes," She thought for a moment, then continued, "and you get to make my bed and wash my clothes every day." George laughed.

"Hmm...how much are you going to pay me?" He raised an eyebrow as he turned on the water to wash the dishes. She sighed.

"You are unbelievable George." She said, shaking her head slightly in dissapointment. George just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I can be believable...it's just most of the time I like being unbelievable." He grinned a toothy grin, he was just so full of himself sometimes. She just laughed.

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Hermione was sitting in a chair, just thinking about the days events. It seemed as if everything had gone past her in a giant blur. Then she remembered the feeling she got while sitting at the dinner table with the Weasley family. It was definitely something different. As she thought about it her heart started to speed up again, just as it had when she was talking to...

"George...?" She thought aloud as she walked to her bed and fell back on it, just staring at the ceiling in disbelief. She never truly felt anything for a guy, and this was definitely new to her. Since she never really talked to him or Fred much in the first place, she was in a state of shock that she could actually fall for someone she rarely talks to. Or maybe that's why she did start liking him...it's usually those you are not well associated with that you end up liking in one way or another. Just like Harry liking Cho Chang.

After a few moments of thought, she got into her nightgown and crawled into bed, hoping that this little crush would soon end. She knew that every time she liked someone, it caused problems, and this time it might cause problems as well.

She eventually drifted into a deep sleep, the only thing on her mind was her books..and George.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know! Remember this is my first posted fic, and I'm still learning! So..give me a break...please? I will accept flames, but not with a joyful heart. I enjoy encouraging constructive criticism though. It really helps me alot. I tried really really hard on this chapter..so if you want to give me criticism, make sure it's telling me how I can improve my wording and such. I'm not perfect, so please don't expect me to be.

Hehe sorry for the long Authors Note, I just wanted to get everything straitened out.

Reviews are greatly appreciated though!! I luffs them!

KnightSlayer


	2. Slightly Green Eyes

Well, I thank you guys so much for reviewing!! It really means alot to me. Hehe and I will try to fix Hermione's personality..it's hard to do her personality when I'm the complete and total opposite! I'm kinda like Fred and George..only I'm a girl. Enjoy the second Chapter! Oh, and a few thanks to some peoples too!

**Alli-Baby**: Thank you for the first review!! It's greatly appreciated, and I did fix Hermione's character. It's just so hard to make her be serious...;

**HP-Magic**: Thanks so much!

**Threepastmidnight09**: Thank you! Well, here's the second chapter, so tell me what you think!

**Marauder Angel**: Thanks!

**ashley48506**: Thanks, and it's now updated. Yay!

**TianShi-of-Love**: That's plenty of encouragment for me. Thankyou!

**Stella Blu**: I'm glad you liked it, and I made her able to tell the difference as well.

**BrItTsR10: **It's now updated, and I'm glad you loved it!

Guys, this is such an encouragment. Thanks to several people, my writing will problably improve in a matter of a chapter. I can't make it perfect, because that's hard to do, but I'm going to put out the best I can. You all are wonderful! Here's the second chapter!

* * *

Hermione woke early the next morning, hearing voices coming from downstairs. It was just like the Weasley family to be up before the sun rises and make a loud raucus while others are sleeping.

_Honestly, they can be so rude._ Hermione thought to herself as she pushed off her covers and landed on the cold, wooden floor. The suns rays made their way through the window and across the floor, and a light breeze came through, pushing Hermione's brunette wavy hair back. It was definitely a good way to start the morning, besides listening to..

"Hey! Give that back!"

Hermione turned her head towards the door, listening to the commotion. The voice had sounded like Ron, but it could have been one of the twins...

"Then again, who whines and complains when someone takes something from him?" Hermione said to the mirror in front of her, slightly rolling her eyes. She gently brushed her hair, slipped into her clothes, and headed downstairs to see what the screaming was all about. Little did she know she walked into a war zone.

Ron was running around the room in his boxers, chasing Crookshanks, who had supposedly taken something from him. Fred and George were also in their boxers, sitting on the couch, watching the scene with amusement. A table, some chairs, and a few picture frams lay scattered on the floor, where Ron had supposedly try to catch her cat. It was definitely a sight to see.

"You know Ron, if you had gotten into Quidditch, you could have caught that cat by now," Fred commented as Ron tried to sneak attack Crookshanks, but landed right on his face.

"Thanks for the advice," Ron said jumping up from the floor, "I'll be sure to remember that the next time thatgod damnedcat steals something from me!" Hermione raised an eyebrow in curiosity, and continued to enter the room from the stairs.

"What are you doing Ron? Is there one day when you can leave my'god damned'alone?" Hermione said, crossing her arms. Ron stopped chasing Crookshanks, of course by that time he had run into a bookshelf. Fred and George burst into a fit of laughter.

If there was one thing that could make the twins laugh, besides making people look likegiant canariesor making them act liketotal idiots, was watching their youngest brother act like a complete clown.

"That cat took my wand!" Ron whined, pointing to a very pleased cat that was sitting on the window sill, "She's mocking me!" Hermione gave him a You-must-be-kidding look and went to pick up Crookshanks.

"She would never harm it," Hermione replied, keeping her back to him. Ron grew red in the ears.

"Why did you bring that thing in the first place!?"

"Because it's my cat, and I can't leave her home by herself!" Hermione's voice elevated in frustration, and apparently the twins saw this.

"Look, just forget about it. Ron, take your wand from the cat and leave Hermione alone!" George said, suddenly appearing by Hermione's side. She snickered at Ron as he snatched the wand from Crookshanks mouth and stormed up the stairs.

"Thanks Fred," Hermione said, "It's too early to get into an argument with him." George and Fred both smiled.

"Don't worry about him, he does that sometimes in the morning...and, I'm Fred." Fred said from the couch, pointing to himself. Hermione blushed and looked from one to the other, noticing that George, the one standing beside her, had more of a green tint to his eyes, and Fred's were more brown. She muttered a 'sorry' and slightly looked down, realising she needed to be able to tell them apart before they decided to play mind tricks on her. She then heard a crash from upstairs, followed by Ron's muttered cursing.

"He's just a little bit cranky," George half whispered, hoping Ron would hear a little bit of it. It seemed to thrill the twins when he was mad.

"Maybe next time _Ronald_ should go to bed earlier!" Hermione yelled up the stairs, hoping Ron could hear her. Another loud crash was heard. George caught a glimpse of satisfaction on Hermione's face as they continued to listen to all of the noise going on upstairs.

"I went to bed earlier than you! I heard footsteps in there at midnight! It woke me up!" Ron replied from his room. Hermione could feel her face flush with embarassment as she noticed a bewildered look on the twins' faces.

"I was just studying. I need to make sure that I have everything down for this year," Hermione replied with a snort of pride. Fred shrugged and got up and stretched.

"I'm going to get ready," Fred said as he went up the stairs. Hermione and George watched after him until he was completely out of sight, and then George turned to look at Hermione. She slowly turned to look at him.

_Damnit, this will be the third time I've blushed today!_ Hermione thought as she looked into George's eyes. If she had looked down any further, she might have passed out. Since he was only in his boxers, seeing his muscular chest might have caused her to have a heart attack. Her heart was already going three times faster than it should be.

"Don't let Ron bother you. He thoroughly enjoys making you mad. He says that since you always like to get under his skin, he might as well try and get under yours." George finally broke the silence, leaving a stunned Hermione. Since when was George ever serious? He never had that look on his face before. She looked back up the stairs momentarily before commenting on what George had just said.

"Well, I don't like getting under his skin, but if it keeps him and Harry from getting in trouble, then I'll do it," She said, continuing to look into his eyes. They were definitely something you could get lost in. She cleared her throat.

"Uhm..well, thankyou for..defending me and all. It was very..nice of you," She muttered, praying that her face wouldn't show her embarassment. He nodded and smiled.

"Anytime 'Mione," He replied, patting her gently on the shoulder and heading up the stairs, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

_'Mione?..He's never called me that before. Actually the only people who have ever called me that were Harry and Ron. I wonder why he's acting so strange, this is not his normal, prankster self. _Once again she was lost in her thoughts and she made her way to the closest couch, making herself comfortable until the others came back with a plan for the day. She gently bit her lip, thinking of what had just happened.

_'Mione? I've never called her that before...what's wrong with me?_ George thought as he put his jeans and t-shirt on. It was definitely something he had not done before, seeing as all he's ever known is pulling pranks and playing jokes on people. He looked into the mirror and straitened out his hair by just shaking his head. Sure he's gone out with other girls, but...he never acted so nice and serious. He chuckled. _Maybe that's why they all broke up with me. _He straitened out his shirt and put some of his cologne on, which he hoped would impress...

"There. Done," He said, nodding at the mirror, which nodded back.

"Lookin' good, George!" The mirror replied. He smiled and gave it a thumbs up before leaving the room.

_Impress her!? How could I, George Weasley, ever impress Hermione Granger?_ He continued to have a mental battle with himself until he ran into an open door. Fred just so happened to be entering his room, and noticed George with his hand over his face. Chuckling, he shook his finger at his brother.

"Be careful, you might break your nose," Fred said, snickering as he walked through the door that George had just run into.

"Thanks for that," George said to Fred, "This family loves giving advice, especially after you've already done something stupid."

Eventually, everyone was in the livingroom, discussing what to do with their summer day. Occasionally awkward silences would float through the room, and then a long string of talking would follow. Obviously they had no idea where to go or what to do. Hermione continued to sit there, twiddling her fingers with nervousness and deep concentration. Something that didn't seem to bother anyone else.

"We could go to Diagon Alley and look around the shops," Ron suggested as he played with a string he found on the floor. It must have been entertaining because Crookshanks took that from him too. Fred and George gave Ron 'The Look' before he could even move from his spot on the floor.

"Actually, that sounds like loads of fun," Hermione said, looking up from her fingers. She decided to actually agree with Ron at least once today. Ron smiled.

"You..._you_ actually agreed with _me_?" Ron's eyes were as big as saucers as he had his pointed to himself. Hermione nodded as she looked at the twins' and the newly awoken Ginny.

"Why not? I don't have to keep you out of trouble there," She said, shrugging, not realising that Ron's face became distorted with anger.

"You don't have to keep me out of trouble anywhere!" Ron screamed, making Ginny jump. Thank Merlin that their parents were already away for the day, and the only people that could intervene were the twins. Suddenly Fred stood up.

"Look guys, it must be nice and dandy to argue by yourselves, but I for one don't want to hear it...at least not right now," Fred said, towering above the two bickering teens.

"But Fred-" Ron started, but Fred cut him off. George was half way off of the couch, getting ready to pounce on his little brother for being so immature.

"I don't to hear it. We're going to go to Diagon Alley, and we are going to enjoy ourselves," Fred crossed his arms, hoping he looked more menacing that way. Ron gritted his teeth and sighed.

"But watch your backs, 'cause we could sneak you a canary cream," George said, trying to lighten up the moment, and smiling when the others smiled too.

"Oh, we'll watch our backs alright," Ron said, "I know what happens when you two decide it would be hilariousto make people act funny and say stupid stuff..." He trailed off, and Hermione laughed.

"They've pulled a few on you, I see." She said. Ron's smile got wider, and the twins smiled too.

"Yes, quite a _few_," He emphasized the word strongly, knowing that 'few' was..well, not exactly the word he was looking for. It was more like 'a ton'...or something of that sort. Fred and George smirked behind his back, knowing that it wouldn't hurt to add a few more to that ton.

"Well, let's be off then," Ginny said, standing up. The others followed suit and went out of the house, not exactly knowing how they would get to Diagon Alley. It would definitely be interesting, that is for sure. Seeing as they had no car, no muggle money, nor any flying transport but their brooms, it seemed that going on foot was the best way. Then Fred stopped in his tracks, making everone behind him fall over.

"I have an idea!" He said, his voice filled with excitement as he ran back into the house and brought out all of the brooms. Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing? You know we can't fly brooms over a muggle city," Hermione said, trying to crush his idea so he wouldn't do something so rash and stupid. His smile just got wider, and she stood there with her eyebrow still raised, her arms crossed over her chest, and her foot tapping impatiently. He propped the brooms up against a nearby wall.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice," Fred said, "I know exactly what I'm doing."

"I sure hope you do, because if we get caught, we could be in serious trouble. And what if your parents find out? What if the ministry finds out? What if-" George stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Will you just stop worrying about getting in trouble for just one day and actually have some fun? For once?" George persisited, his eyes filled with a sparkle of mischief.

How could she just say 'no' to a face like that?...she could not..though she would have loved to. Getting in trouble over the summer was not her idea of fun. She bit her lip and looked from one face to the other, until it again landed on George's. The only thing she could do now was shrug her shoulders in defeat and sigh.

"Fine, but if we get caught, you, George Weasley, will be the one in trouble," Hermione said, whirling her finger in his face. He laughed and gently pushed her finger away, making her whole body tingle.

This was definitely unusual for her. It was as if her life goal was changing from being the smartest witch in the world to trying to get George Weasley to see her as more than just a friend. Unfortunately for her, she could not read minds. If she could, she would have known by now that he had noticed her in a different way than he had those first couple of years they had known eachother. Though she was a total opposite of him, it was as if it was a completion. Her, with her books and her abiding by the rules, and he always getting detentions and making trouble, it just fit perfectly. 'Opposites attract' is indeed a perfect saying in this situation.

"HERMIONE!!" Ron screamed in her face, making her jump. She and George had both been in a trance of some kind, just...staring at eachother!

"What?" She looked at Ron, obviously not realising what she was doing.

"Let's go!" He said. Everyone was already on their broomsticks, Ron holding Hermione's out to her. She blushed slightly and took the broom from him, mounting it quickly so as to keep him from getting mad again.

"To the Leaky Cauldron!" Fred shouted as he cast an invisibility spell over each of them so they would not be seen by the muggle people of the city.

_I hope that we don't get caught..._ Hermione thought as she shot into the air.

* * *

Well...that one was kinda long...I know...but..in order to have a nice long story, I have to do it this way!...I don't know how many chapters I'll have, but there will definitely be more than three or four chapters...actually could be ten or so..depending on how heavy of a workload we get at school. Anyway, thanks for reading!!!

By the way, I hope I fixed Hermione's character...I think she sounds more like herself in this one.

Please review! It would make me so happy! The chapters will get longer, trust me! It's hard to write stories, do art, and have all sorts of other things in my way...so yeah. Just bear with me, please! Chapter 3 should be up really soon!

KnightSlayer


	3. The Chase

O.o Wow I didn't think I would get reviews...but I did! And it makes me sho happy! ::runs around like crazy child:: Ahem..well, anyway, thankyou so much for reviewing, and I'm glad you all liked it! It's so good to hear that. OOookay! On with the story! Chapter 3! Whee! Hey..that rhymed! Go me, go me!

* * *

The wind was barely blowing as Ginny, Hermione, Fred, and George flew over London, watching the people below going this way and that, going on with their busy little lives not even noticing four wizards that were flying right over their heads. It just amazed Hermione how big everything was. Of course it looked big while standing with everyone else, the buildings towering above your head, but while flying...you can see everything. If you didn't live in the city it was definitely a sight to see. She gently closed her eyes and felt the warm breeze brush past her, making her shiver slightly.

It was the first time in a while she had actually felt free, like she could do what she wanted to without getting in trouble. While on that broomstick not once did she think of getting in real trouble, nor did she think about school. For the first time, the stress was lifted from her shoulders and she could breathe again. After a few moments she opened her eyes, and looking to her right she saw George flying beside her. The sun was beating right down on them, making his hair shimmer. The wind gently blew through his shirt, making it flow behind him as he went. Again she closed her eyes, thinking of how nice it must be to have his arms around her, holding her tight. She dreamed that he sat there, just whispering her name.

"Hermione...Hermione..." She had heard a faint voice say, "Hermione!"

She snapped out of her thoughts and realised that she was face to face with a telephone pole, merely inches from having her face smashed into it. Right above her was George, holding her broomstick back, a look of shock and fear apparent on his features. She looked back at him, blushing, and gently set herself down on the ground. How did she not see the pole?

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention," She said, her face still red.

"You need to be more careful. If you had hit yourself on that pole people would have heard it, and it could have caused a big problem!" Ron butt in, trying to make himself sound more like Hermione. Of course Ron being as daft as he is, he didn't realise that tears were now streaming down the girls' face, and her hands were clenched into fists. How could they get so upset over one little mistake? It wasn't as if she _tried_ to run into the pole. And how come Ron was more worried about getting caught than her getting hurt? It didn't make any sense to her.

Suddenly, Hermione pushed her way through Fred and Ron, not really caring whether people saw her or not. The streets and people now looked like a blur, and the only thing on her mind now was how embarassing it was and how they had treated her. Ron had been yelling at her all morning, and she just couldn't take it anymore. _First Crookshanks, then the brooms, and then when I accidently space out and head for a pole. Why didn't he care that I could have been hurt?_ The thought continued to run through her head as she headed towards the only place she could find refuge. Pausing before she opened the door, she cautiously entered the musty room of the Leaky Cauldron, and without saying a word to anyone, she made her way to the empty room that led to Diagon Alley.

"Hermione! Wait!" A familiar voice yelled. She whirled around to see Ginny, gasping for air.

"Ginny! Why were they so mean to me?..what did I do wrong?" Hermione collapsed into Ginny and cried, not really knowing why. It wasn't that big of a deal, but some things matter more to some people than others. Ginny comfortingly patted her friends' back. She knew it was Ron who made her cry, but she, like Hermione, had no clue why he acted the way he did.

"It's okay Hermione. I don't think he meant to do it. He was looking out for your safety,"

"Well, he didn't have to yell at me," Hermione said quietly, biting her lip.

"I know he didn't. That's why, when I see him, he'll probably find himself being turned into a toad," Ginny replied, smiling. Hermione looked up and smiled too.

"I would like that," Hermione said, thinking of how funny it would be to publicly humilate Ron. It would simply be satisfying. _Wait..satisfying? Since when did I enjoy laughing at other people's expense?_

"Now, let's go on to Diagon Alley. The boys will find us eventually," Ginny said, pulling Hermione off of the floor. While she was wiping away the last of her tears, Ginny had tapped the stones and a entree way appeared leading into the wizard world. Going arm in arm, Hermione and Ginny decided to have a little fun with Ron.

Still standing where they were, the three boys watched as she had dissapeared over the hill, Ginny following her. Fred and George turned to Ron. It was obvious they were all to blame for her running off, but Ron was the main culprit. George gently grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to his face.

"Why did you say that! She obviously didn't mean to get near the pole!" George yelled, loud enough for muggles to turn their heads. The invisibility had worn off, and luckily for them the other people didn't seem to notice the three broomsticks laying discarded on the ground.

"It's true though! We could have been noticed!" Ron replied, turning away from the twins. Fred stepped up and whirled his brother around, looking him square in the eyes. It was a look that a Weasley twin had never given before, thus the reason Ron started to shake with fear.

"With your yelling, we could be noticed. I suggest that the three of us, especially _you_," Fred poked Ron's chest, "go into Diagon Alley, find Hermione and apologize," Fred's voice was low and his eyes narrow with frustration.

"F-fine...j-just don't h-hurt me..." Ron choked, looking as if he was standing in front of Malfoy himself. Fred turned on his heel and began to head towards the only place the two girls could have gone, followed by George and a very frightened Ron.

"And besides, my dear Ronald, we lost our invisibility after we all landed on the ground," George whispered into Ron's ear, making him look to his brother and then across the street.

Brooms in hand, they slowly made their way down the street, looking to see if Hermione had left the Leaky Cauldron and came looking for them. No luck of course. Hermione was no where to be found. They dropped off their brooms in front of the Leaky Cauldron and ran inside, their brooms leaning against the wall.

" 'Ello twins and Ron. 'Ow may I help you?" Tom, a tall scraggly man standing behind the counter looked at the boys with curiosity.

"We're just lookin' for someone," Fred said, pushing his brothers to the back while waving to Tom before he dissapeared behind a corner. In a matter of seconds they were in the room that led to Diagon Alley. In their hearts they hoped they could find Hermione and apologize, though it might be hard to find her. It was all so big it would take them all day to go through every store to find her and Ginny.

"Let's hope we find her," George said with exasperation.

"Find who?" A voice rang from behind them.

"Hello Hagrid!" The three said all at once. Hagrid laughed.

" 'Ello to you too. You 'eadin' off ta get some stuff fer school already?" Hagrid looked at them quizzically, knowing that the Weasley's, especially the twins, didn't do their school shopping in the middle of the summer.

"No...actually, we're going to go and find Hermione and Ginny," Fred started.

"_Ron_ made Hermione upset and she ran off crying and Ginny went after her," George continued. Ron turned his head and didn't say a word, leaving a moment of silence. Hagrid looked from George to Fred, and then to Ron's back.

"Well, if I spot 'em, I'll be sure an' let ya know," Hagrid replied.

"Thanks Hagrid!" The twins replied simultaneously.

At that moment they had all felt a little better, knowing that with Hagrid's help they could find her a little easier. It was always good to have an extra pair of eyes on the lookout. Without another word spoken between them, Hagrid opened the entree way and they all stepped through, he going one way and the others to go the other way.

"Where do we look first?" George asked, looking into windows of shops that were nearby.

"Let's try Zonkos first, and while we're at it, get some new ideas for new products," Fred said.

"We can do that, and then we can go to Flourish and Blotts, seeing as Hermione is a bookworm and all," Ron said thoughtfully, getting two playful punches on the arm by his brothers. Even when she wasn't there he loved criticising her love of books.

"I guess we can do that," George sighed, knowing this could very well take forever to find them.

Fred, George, and Ron all headed towards Zonkos, not realising that standing behind a corner were two girlish figures.

"This will be so much fun! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces..." Ginny trailed off as she watched the three looking around the store with interest.

"Wait...what exactly are we doing?" Hermione asked, looking to Ginny.

"I just thought we could, you know, mess with their minds a little bit. Let them see us for a moment, then disappear into a crowd or in a store. And then we can go to the edge of...well, I guess close to the Shrieking Shack, and you can start crying, make 'em feel bad, and it should all be good from there," Ginny said, pleased with the idea that had almost instantly popped into her head. Hermione smiled.

"I just hope this plan works," She sighed, looking into the window of Zonkos. She could see the twins standing closest to the window, and it was then that she was definitely in love with someone she least expected to even be friends with: The Infamous George Weasley. Looking back for only a moment, she finally turned and looked at Ginny.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Ginny asked, somewhat frightening Hermione.

"T-tell who h-how I f-feel?" Hermione stuttered. She knew exactly who she was talking about, but didn't want to admit that she had fallen head-over-heels for one of her brothers.

"You know, Ron. I noticed that you have been arguing with him alot more," Ginny stated, letting Hermione take a deep breath of relief. _Ron? How could I ever like Ron?...instead of maturing, he de-matured._ Hermione thought, crossing her arms.

"I don't like Ron," Hermione replied, almost mecanically. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on Hermione! I know you do!" Ginny pressed the subject, making Hermione angry and nervous. She definitely didn't enjoy telling people who she liked, seeing as most people thought her only love was the books she read and the classes she took. She looked around anxiously for a moment, and when she saw the look on Ginny's face, she decided to defend herself.

"I do not! I like George!" Hermione shut her mouth faster than she had opened it. _Oh no, I let it slip out! She'll never let me live it down! Good going, Hermione! That's the way to defend yourself! _Ginny's mouth was agape.

"You like George...?" Ginny said, narrowing her eyes slightly. "I never thought you would fall for him, but..."

Hermione bit her lip. If Ginny wasn't happy with it than she should just stay friends with George, just for her sake. Then again, George might want to stay friends too. She hurriedly pushed that horrid thought out of her head.

"That's _way_ better than Ron!" Ginny stated, making Hermione jump. She smiled slightly and looked back into the window. She had to agree with her best friend that Ron was not exactly the kind of person Hermione would look good with. Especially with all of their arguing. _Even Harry and I don't argue that much!_ Hermione thought quickly.

"You're right, that is _way_ better than Ron," Hermione agreed with Ginny wholeheartedly. Though George has a pretty crazy personality, Hermione loved him all the same. _I guess for being who he is..._ Hermione thought. And although Fred and George look the same, their personalities can be different. How else could Hermione fall for one and not the other? Or..both at the same time! _I'm thanking Merlin for me being able to tell them apart, otherwise I might confess my feelings to Fred!_ She shuddered. Not that she didn't like Fred, it's just that George was different. She could tell.

"Are you coming or not 'Mione? We've got some shopping to do!" Ginny said, taking her friend by the hand and leading her down the cobblestone road, which was actually fairly empty. It was then that Hermione realised that Ginny's plan might not work out too well. Either the crowds were somewhere down the road where they couldn't see them, or they were just a figment of her friends' imagination. There were only a few people scattered here and there.

"How do you suggest hiding without there being a crowd or loads of people in a store?" Hermione questioned her friends ability to differenciate between a group of two or three and an actual crowd.

"We'll find a way, trust me," Ginny said breathlessly, looking around for a store nearby where the boys could see them in plain sight.

"I'm not sure if I do-WAH!"

Ginny pulled Hermione into a store right across from where they were sitting, and quietly sat by the window. Hermione's heart was beating fast again.

"This had better work," Hermione whispered to Ginny, who was tilting her head this way and that to look out the window. Just then, the boys spotted them, and from where they were sitting they could see Ron pointing and the three rushing out the door.

_Here they come_.

* * *

Sorry for the quick ending!! I am going to make this story short because of school, so there will only be one more chapter after this!! Thank you guys so much for reviewing and giving me such nice comments! It makes me happy! Once school ends I will be making more stories though.

Please review!

KnightSlayer


End file.
